


'Til the End of the Line

by arisu16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers poem to/about Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End of the Line

I've got your back,  
whatever it takes.  
I'm with you  
'til the end of the line.  
Words that you've said  
buzz around in my head.  
I know you're long gone,  
but I can't stop searching  
high and low  
for any trace,  
even just your memory.  
I look where we've been  
and know you're not there.  
My heart still clings  
to the phantom you in my head.  
But then you're not dead,  
yet you're still beyond my reach.  
I'll never give up on you,  
'cause from the very beginning  
it's always been  
you and me  
facing the world.  
I won't fight you;  
I can't.  
So on the off-chance you'll remember,  
I'll give you  
the words  
you gave to me.  
I'm with you  
'til the end of the line.


End file.
